


Only The Goddess Knows

by Distortion_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, first part takes place at the ball time, second takes place right before the ambush of ailell, warning for dimitri being a big meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distortion_Princess/pseuds/Distortion_Princess
Summary: Two times they visited the Goddess Tower together. One time as students. Another time as soldiers.





	Only The Goddess Knows

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mollie for beta'ing this work. Be nice im babey.

Marianne can't stand balls. At all. They were loud, crowded, and demanded way too much of her. Though it broke her heart to see Hilda left hanging, she knew it was no use trying to stay in the busy halls littered with dancing students and prevalent music. 

And she wasn’t alone in that regard, quite the contrary actually. 

Turns out most of the monastery was occupied with students as worn out as she was. Everywhere she looked, small groups of students gathered amongst the cold Ethereal Moon breeze. And Marianne knew better than to intrude. 

So she went to the old Goddess Tower, vacant from the alleged ghosts. She never understood the superstition, but if that meant she could secure a place for herself in times of urgency, then...so be it. 

Upon the ledge stood a lonely winter pigeon, making itself comfortable amidst the blue-haired maiden.

“Hello there, little guy,” Marianne offered a finger to the vibrant bird(_ if memory serves her correctly that means it’s a boy _). The pigeon turned its head and gently pecked her pointer finger. “Hehehe, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

Then she remembered something the gatekeeper by the market mentioned in passing: _ “If a man and women go to the Goddess Tower and make a wish, it's sure to come true”. _For all she knew, it could very much be false. But what harm would it do to wish upon the stars...maybe she could get rid of this curse.

Perhaps the ‘man and woman’ the soldier mentioned didn’t just mean humans. It can’t hurt to try. Gently she held up the bird began to pray. 

Only for it to fly away from her arms as footsteps began to echo across the hallway. 

“Wha-? Who’s there?!” 

“Marianne?” A quiet and noble voice called out from the other side of the balcony. It was Dimitri, from the Blue Lions class. “Did I startle you?”

Marianne frowned, “Yes.”

“What was that noise?” 

“T-the pigeons….” 

“Ah, right, Claude told me you have an affinity with animals.”

“Y-yes. I-I gotta go now.” She made a beeline to the stairs, making an effort not to initiate eye contact.

Dimitri wasn’t about to let her go, he had to know why she always ran from others, notably him. 

“Marianne, wait!”

“Dimitri! I told you already, don’t go near me! I’ll only bring misfortune!” She screeched, and Dimitri could here his poor heart break. 

On instinct, Dimitri grabbed the Golden Deer student’s left wrist, her small yelp of pain made him realize how much of a bad idea this was. 

“Sorry!” He cursed. _ Can’t believe I used my own strength to hurt a lady. _

“Please, just let me go!” Poor girl was already in tears, her pale face growing red in the bluish moonlight. 

“Marianne, why are you always so down on yourself? Please just tell me! I only want to help!”

“Let me go! Please just let me go!” Marianne began to drag both of them to the cold stone floor. Her sniffles just would not stop.

He loosened his grip, realizing that he might actually be hurting her. “Marianne, please tell me.” '_ A quiet hushed tone. Yes. Maybe then she would listen.' _

A sniffle, “This crest, it's only caused misfortune for me and my family. I can’t bring that burden onto you!”

“I don’t care what happens to me-”

“You should!” Goddess he’s never heard her shout so loud. “You’re the crown prince of Faerghus, after all!”

_ She’s right. _Still in a hushed tone, he asked: “Then tell me how to fix it.”

“It’s not that easy! Just please, let me go!” She swatted his hand out of desperation, strong enough to make Dimitri flinch upon contact. 

“Marianne!”

It was no use. Once he let go of his grip, she bolted. Never has he seen a women in a tight dress run so fast.

\--------

Even in times of duress, the Garreg Mach Monastery remained forever stuck in time. The dorms, cathedral, pond, and halls all continued to be the same throughout the 5 year war. Marianne knows she has only the goddess to thank.

And how oh-so-pretty the landmark was in the mid-winter nights. Snow lightly covering the ground, the blue skies brought out by the moon, the torches of warmth giving the streets a cozy feeling. It was all so soothing. 

Very few people stayed up past midnight. _ A perfect time for a stroll, _Marianne thought. With her heavyweight wool cloak and warm lantern, she began to wander across the halls of the former school, reveling in the crinkles from her boots pressing into snow.

After a while, she would end up at the Goddess Tower for the first time in years, still as beautiful as ever. No one, not even the winter birds, inhabited the old monument anymore. The silence that resulted brought a chilling atmosphere that would scare Marianne were it not for the fact that she’s been through much, _ much _worse. 

Before she could go further, she heard the sound shifting metal. Armor. _ Wait, was there someone here? _And then, a growl.

“Who’s there? Go away!”

_ That was Dimitri’s voice. What is he doing here? _Before she could consider the consequences of her own actions, Marianne called out. 

“Dimitri?”

When Dimitri returned to the monastery, he became a sort of hot topic amongst the residents. The man, _ who they thought was long dead _, kept to himself in front of the crumbled cathedral statue. When confronted, he would only scowl, then threaten. Marianne specifically remembered Byleth telling her lost students not to confront Dimitri, for their own safety.

To think such a gentleman like Dimitri would become such a foul beast. _ No, there’s got to be a catch. _

A breath, then another, she began to move forward towards the sound until she stood face to face to her long-lost friend. 

“Hmph, at least you aren't the professor.” He frowned, sights set on the stairs Marianne just entered from.

“Dimitri wa-.”

“I already told you, go away.”

“No!” She wasn’t just about to give up. “What happened, Dimitri? I mean, between all those years? I know you escaped execution, but--”

“Why must you guys know everything!?” The gruff man growled with his sights still set on the stairs. But that stubborn woman refused to leave. 

Apparently, the midwinter coldness has an affect on the mind, because she just made the foolish decision of grabbing the towering man’s wrist. With no intention of letting go. _ Not unlike what she’s done years ago. _

For a moment, Dimitri didn’t react. Only stared back at. A foggy blue eye piercing through two greys through the dying flames of her lantern. “You’re quite brave to go out the way to piss off a monster like me.”

“You’re no monster”

“_Hmf_, your flattery means nothing.” But still no movement.

“Is there anyway I can help? I care about you a lot, you know.” _Everyone says that_. 

“I won’t be satisfied until I have that woman's head above the gates of Fhirdiad!” 

Marianne could only assume that was Edelgard, but she still shook her head. “Dimitri you know there’s got to be a better way.”

“Would you just give up!?” His voice raised to a beastly height. “I...No the dead will never be satisfied until they are avenged! If you get in my way, I will strike you down. You. _Hear._ **_Me?”_**

Marianne froze out of a combination of fear and shock. She knew Dimitri wasn’t stable at the moment, but the young woman held faith he was still the same old gentle prince from academy days. That very serious threat to her life, that eye that continued to stare back her, his towering stance above her with muscles strong enough to break anyone’s neck with ease; all proved to her that he changed for the worse.

She began to weep.

Not even that deterred him. “You’re a fool for weeping for me. The man you once knew is dead, and you’ll only be a hindrance if you keep mourning.” 

“I know you’re still there, Dimitri, no one’s soul can truly die.”

The exiled prince only ignored her and left tower, not unlike what she did years ago. 

That only made her cry even more.


End file.
